Xan Man is Back
by sullikat
Summary: Xander is under the fake name, Kevin Lynch. Will he stay in Kevins nerdy path or will he prove to the BAU that he knows how to do more than just look at a computer.
1. Chapter 1

None of this would be happening right now if it wasn't for Willow. And Giles! If Giles hadn't of asked Willow to hack into some government files to help out Buffy with a new Big Bad we had, I wouldn't have been put in this position. I am now working at Quantico, in the FBI building. Since Willow got caught hacking into the files, I had to take blame since I was currently not working a case with the rest of the Scoobies. Trying to disguise myself as a geek, well my wardrobe wasn't a huge change, but the glasses are different, and having to pretend I don't know how to help any actual crime cases since I only work with computers, which created a boring life.

"Kevin, are you going to just stare at the coffee or are you going to eventually move." Taking a step to the side, I allowed one of the agents to get a cup of coffee. Living in Virginia has been different. It's the first time one of the Scoobies moved away for a long term job. I have no friends nearby and I barely socialize any more. I feel like I am truly becoming Kevin Lynch: nerd, computer analysis, and loner.

"Kevin." Turning quickly behind me, I noticed Penelope Garcia waving her hand in front of my face. "You okay? You seem spacey and not in a good thoughtful way."

"Hello there Penelope. I assure you, I am fine." Oh, no, I am starting to sound like Andrew, the king of dorks. Don't get me wrong, I like Penelope. Hell, I even tried to propose to her, but I always knew I would not have been able to go through with it. Anya is still on my mind, even though it's been three years since the First apocalypse.

"Good. Now come on, we need an extra computer genius to work on new case with my team." And just like that, I get thrown into the world of crime with a top notch team and little ole me, who knows nothing but a computer screen. I need a life before I truly turn into Andrew, or worse, a pre-vampire Spike!


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning my precious family who I love so much!" Garcia is always the perky one. "We have a case in Cleveland. It's really gross, so please look at the pictures on your own tablets to save my innocent eyes from all things puke worthy." I looked down at Agent Rossi's screen out of the corner of my eye to see what kind of killer we're working on when Agent Morgan, man of nothing BUT muscles noticed that I was in the room.

"Baby girl, what is the ex doing in here? You two aren't back together are you?"

"No, my most handsome prince, we are not 'together' in the way you are thinking, but we will be working together on this case. Sorry Hotch, but by the look of things, I'm going to need another keyboard."

"It's fine Garcia. Everyone, plane up in twenty. Garcia and Kevin are coming with. I need you both to get into the computer systems that Cleveland will have available." With that everyone left the round room with me still staring at the white board with the name of our destination on it.

Cleveland.

One simple town, and yet that simple town could ruin everything. Everyone is in Cleveland. The Scoobies, Faith, Andrew, some of the newbie slayers and the Fang gang which also brought bleach blonde with them after the battle with the Senior Partners. How am I going to be able to keep my life a secret when I will be surrounded by my family? This trip has bad written all over it. Grabbing my phone from my pocket I texted Willow.

'_Got a case in Cleveland. Will be there later today with the BAU/Garcia's team. Warn everyone!'_

'_OMG. Can't wait to see you. I will tell everyone!'_

'_G2G. Plane leaving.'_

Grabbing my go-bag before I left the office, I started to head over to the plane. Everyone was already on it, so the plane locked its doors when I came in. I took a seat near the window and stared at the clouds passing by while the team talked over the case. Knowing I was not needed for any advice about the crimes since I'm only supposed to touch the computers, so I started to think about my friends. I haven't seen them in awhile. They had a nasty case that lasted a few months, so contact was out of the question, but we tried to at least say 'hi' every now and then. I get a lot of calls from the newbie slayers asking for advice and such, since I taught basic fighting skills to most of the girls. Wonder what it would be like if the BAU knew I could out skill them in fighting? Getting beat by the nerd. I like the sound of that!

The next thing I knew someone was shaking my arm.

"Lynch. Get up. We're here." Looking up, I saw Agent Hotchner was the one shaking my arm. Realizing I must have fallen asleep, I nodded at Hotch and started to grab my stuff. Looking out the window, I started to worry about all of the possible things that could go wrong. Hoping everyone listened to Willow and will stay away from me; I started to walk down the stairs and met everyone off of the landing strip by two black SUVs. The team was all facing a different car also on the strip, looking at it with curiosity. I noticed it was a red spider convertible. This is not good.

"Aye, you bloody Whelp. What took you so long? I have a few things to say to you about leaving me with the King of Nerds! Don't you ever leave me alone with him again you wanker…" All I could do was only thing I have ever been able to do since I was in high school. I stopped where I was and I stared at the person who was yelling at me; hoping it was a nightmare, since that actually could happen and hopefully that is what is going on right now. I am in a nightmare where I will wake up very soon. I will wake up….wake up…. "Oye, whelp! Are you even listening to me? Whelp!"

"Shut-it Spike! Unless you want me to tell Captain forehead about the time you had to wear my shirt.."

"No need to bring in brood-a-lots. Just you are going to keep Andrew with you for a few days and see how you could handle him." Spike came up and started to poke me with his figure, shoving me back some.

"You can't just leave him with me.."

"Why not?" Spike interrupted.

"We share an apartment! Did the bleach finally cause you mental damage after all these years? Your memory is worse than Cordy's!" Since when has Spike been this slow before?

"Watch. Your. Tongue." Spike and I were inches from each other's faces, forgetting where we were, well that was until I heard a voice clear behind me. Turning around I saw the team staring at the scene before them. Some had their mouths open; probably in shock that I actually stood up for myself. Plus, Spike is not a guy someone would openly talk back too.

"Lynch, is everything okay? We need to get going to the station." I could tell Hotch was trying to discreetly remove me from the argument with Spike, but he is too smart for that.

"Don't worry agents. I can take Lynch here to the station. We need to catch up on a few things."

"Or, he could come with us and leave you behind, especially since I don't think you want to just 'catch up on a few things' with him. Let's go Kevin." Rossi walked forward and grabbed my arm, leading me into one of the black SUVs. If I wasn't worried about the questions I knew I was going to get from the team I would have laughed at Spike's facial expression. He looked like a puppy that got kicked while trying to steal a treat.


	3. Chapter 3

"You cannot make me wait any longer! I want to know the details. You didn't tell me anything about a blonde handsome mysterious man before. Who is he?" I can always count on Garcia for being the first to ask a question. We made it back to the sheriff's station and I'm thinking everyone was still in shock because there was no noise during the drive.

"There's not much to tell. I have a few friends or a.. in the area. Its been awhile since we have been all together so I guess it's like a reunion for us." Noticing Garcia did not believe me, I was relieved when the computers called us to them to get to work. For once, I am happy to work so I can try and ignore her glare.

A few hours later, and with no leads, the team and I were sitting around a table in the station eating lunch. The others were talking about their families and such. Since I don't really hang out with them I couldn't add any feedback, so I just sat there hoping to be ignored. Then again, nothing goes my way! I'm doomed.

"So Lynch, going to explain what happened this morning?" Derek asked. "That is not the kind of guy you should be hanging around with. He looked like he wanted to attack you."

"Look, I know him. I've known him for years. Plus I can take care of myself." With the look in their eyes, they didn't believe the last part.

"Guys like you don't know how to deal with guys like your blonde friend."

"So, explain how I have been friends with him for over 7 years now Morgan!" What is the problem with me knowing Spike? He isn't scary, well… as long as you don't erase his Passions.

"I'll tell you why.."

"Don't. Anything you say, he will answer it with a stupid question." Oh, God. What else can make this day any worse? First Spike and now this! I can't and I won't! "Stop acting like a child and at least have the courtesy to look at me."

"If I look then that means you are actually here and I don't want that to happen right now. Oh, man, now I'm talking to you. This means I am only encouraging this conversation and I am an element of.."

"Kevin! I forgot how much you talk, which shouldn't surprise me since we don't actually talk to each other."

"Then why are you here?"

"Well, Buffy said"

"And still Buffy's lapdog? Shouldn't have been surprised! Please leave me alone broody."

Finally the team stepped in. I was wondering how long they were going to stare at this pointless discussion. The sooner they talk the faster I can get out of this! "Lynch, who is this guy? First the bleach blonde and now him?" Why is Morgan surprised by this?

"Hi, I'm Angel." And that was all he was going to say. Short, simple, and so Angel like.

"See, this is Angel, a friend of Spike's, who I have known for over 7 years also. I will be right back. We need to talk privately." Pulling Angel along, we walked into the farthest empty office.

"What, in the name of hell, are you doing here? Didn't Willow give anyone the message to leave me alone?"

"No"

"Now answer my first question broodster."

"Buffy wanted me to tell you to meet her and Willow at the Camelbak graveyard for patrol tonight. She was going to tell you, but thought I needed to get out and be more sociable." With the glare he was giving me, I'm going to have to talk to Buffy about a different approach to Angels social factor.

"Okay. Now you told me, now you can go."

"I wish I could, but I can't."

"Why?"

No answer is not a good sign.

"Why?"

…..

"Just tell me already or I will lock you in a room with Andrew and Spike for a whole day! Why?"

"I am now a part of this investigation."

"Why?"

"The sheriff called me and asked for help since I know the streets better than his team does." This is not a good day.

"So you're telling me that you and I will be working together, while the BAU team cannot even know about my past or that I even know anything about their job better than they do, and we still have to work together?" With one nod from Angel, I banged my head against the wall. Bad choice. Now everything went black.

**Authors Note: **Sorry it's been awhile. I got really sick and have been gone for a few months. I will try to update as soon as I can! I will finish the story, but it might take some time, so please be patient.

Also, thanks for the awesome reviews! I love the feedback and ideas! Keep them coming.


	4. Chapter 4: Authors Note

Authors Note:

More chapters coming!

I am so sorry for the months of waiting. Long story short, I got really sick and have not been doing too well. I have been doing a bit better lately and I'm in the process of writing more chapters, so once they are done, I will post them.

I want to give a big thanks for all of the followers and those who left a review. I take them each personally, and some of you have really good tips, views and ideas! My summer will be busy, but I'm hoping to have some down time during the weekends to post…. Once again, sorry for the delay, but sometimes your health can surprise you (in the worst way)!


End file.
